Mistletoe in the bed
by WhiteGuardian22
Summary: Ash x Zoroark short story RATED M FOR MATURE ONLY


**Mistletoe in the bed** **Ash x Zoroak** **merry Christmas everybody! this is a special story for this holiday but this will be short but i hope you will like it!**

 **(Rewrite):** **2/23/18**

 **Don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Its snowing in pallet town, all people visiting each other and some others visiting their families for this christmas.

In a small house reside the famous uncrowded champion ash ketchum, his skill match every champion in every region despite his not a champion but many people in his region sees him their new champion.

Inside the all people are gather in the ketchum residence we saw ash greeting his friends.

all his friends manage to reach their dreams, brock became a famous breeder and doctor, misty is now part of the elite four, may and dawn are now best coordinators in every region, max as his own starter pokemon and now his excited to challenge his dad for his gym badge and next time he wants to challenge him if his good enough to fight the league, cilan and iris also got their wishes, clemont and bonnie also came with their father and hia ampharos and of course serena with her boyfriend calem, they meet each other when she move in kalos, she wants to apologize to ash but of course he understands her, he only sees her like a sister to him.

"man this really great!" max said while eating a dessert.

"yeah their are really great thanks ms ketchum" his sister said

she giggle and said "your welcome"

"hey ash where pikachu?" gary said

"oh him his over there spending his time with those girls" he pointed where pikachu is, gary followed his direction and sweat dropped he sees pikachu getting pulled back and fort by lopunny and glaceon who are glaring each other while they won't let go to him.

"wow poor pikachu having a hard time with his girls" he laugh a little when he sees pikachu manage to free himself and run away from them, who give chase to him.

he chuckle and said "yeah i hope his okay"

Until he felt a hug and some snuggle to his back, look back to see zoroark who snuggling to him with a smile and blush on her face.

he chuckle and petted her head causing her to growl cute, gary saw this and chuckle on how attach to his rival.

"Hey zoroark" ash said

"zoroark!"

she snuggle some more to him, causing him to laugh a little.

"hey guys!"

Everybody turn around to the champions with their pokemons.

"Guys you came!" ash said as he walk towards them.

"Sorry were late ash huge traffic on the roads so we didn't come early" cynthia said as she smile to him and he smiled back

"Don't worry that's okay at least you come!" He said as he got near to cynthia then he hears some giggles and chuckle coming from everybody he turn around and said "what's wrong?"

"look up" his rival said

both of them look up and saw a mistletoe above their heads both of them blush, they knew what is going to happend.

"c'mon you two kiss already!"

"do it! do it! do it!"

eveybody cheer and saying 'do it!'as they look each other smile awkwardly but they now kiss, everybody cheer for their friend for having a kiss from the blonde champion.

zoroark saw this was shocked of what she seeing but she felt a paw on her shoulder she look back to see lucario who was giving her a smile.

* * *

 **(Poke speech)**

"Don't worry zoroark that is just part of the tradition from humans" she said with a smile

"But why did he kiss her!" she said, freaking out

"That's because they are under the mistletoe" she said

"Uh?" she said still not getting to the point

"It's like this when they under it, the two share a kiss to the lips" she said

"Oh."

"But don't worry they don't share some feelings to each other so its safe to say that his still available" she assured her

she sigh in relief and said "thats good to hear" then a idea popped on her and said "does those things work on beds too?" she said almost smiling

she thought about it and her widen knowing what is she trying to do she smiled and said in low voice "of course"

Both of them smiled and give a evil glance to their trainer

tonight he will have the greatest gift of his life.

 **(Later)**

"bye guys have a nice trip!" as he wave to them, all of them are waving also and said their goodbye's to him

His mother already went up stairs and sleep while he cleaning up the mess because she deserve a rest, the party is great all of his friends, old and new one's are came including his rivals.

after the party he decide to get some rest, he finish cleaning the living room and the kitchen, and he proceed to go upstairs and to his room.

 **(LEMON)**

We he open the door he saw zoroark on a cute and sexy Santa costume while giving him a sexy look on her face.

He surprise by this with a huge blush on his face, needless to say he was never expecting this, in front of him is zoroark in her sexy santa costume.

"Hello ash~" she said with lust

"Zoroark! what are you doing?" he nervously said trying to keep cool but he couldn't helped but turn on by this.

"Why i want to give you a present~" she giggle and motion her claw to come closer to her

he gulped and walk slowly until the door was slammed shut scaring him instantly. "um where is the present?" he ask.

"Why it's me master~" she whisper to his ear while she remove the upper area of her costume to reveal her perky D-cup breast.

Which he instantly blush because he seeing her breast in full view.

 **(Outside of the door)**

"have fun their master i hope you like your first gift their still more to come~" she said as she motion her head towards a group of girls who are also waiting for their turn with a seductive smiles on their faces.

"You girls ready?"

They nodded to her saying they are ready, they will enjoy this to him.

 **(Inside)**

she gets up and walking towards him while her hips is swaying and hug gently and peck his lips then he kiss her, then both of them are kiss each other until they separate

she giving him a cute seductive face while she exposing her upper breast to him making go instantly hard on his cock.

He was blushing madly until he felt rubbing on his cock he saw zoroark's paw rubbing it while she's pressing herself to him.

she look up and kiss him, he was surprise by this he something wet on his lips he open his mouth a little then her tounge inserted in to his making a french kiss, he couldn't help but melt to it and start kiss her.

both keep kissing and moaning each other after a good minute they seperate so they can catch their breath.

Then she's start pulling and dragging him towards his bed, pushes him down to the bed after that she sway a little while she uncover her top revealing a E-cup breast then she unbutton and unzip his pants and removing his underwear while he undo his polo and t-shirt revealing perfectly toned body making her growl seductively.

She graps his cock and start pumping his cock, as he moan in pleasure she start licking it on its head and sucking its head with delight, then he grab her head and slightly bopped her head down until she put it all the meat inside of her mouth and start sucking it up and down.

"Ah! zoroark" he said while slightly forcing her down to her throat making gag a little but she continue her pleasure to her master.

until she felt a twitch and a taste on his pre-cum this can only mean one thing his close to cum.

"ah zoroark...!" as she continue to bopped her head up and down a bit faster this time.

Then she stop and smiled, she put her breast in his cock in the middle and rubbing it and licking its head again and she start again by sucking his cock again until he cum on her mouth, a load of cum cumming on her mouth she keep gulping his cum until she can't take it anymore as she let some cum come out of her mouth staining her breast and costume a little then she remove it while slurping some cum until she remove herself, spraying her face with his cum but she continue to smile and gulped the cum and let out a 'ah' revealing to him that she drink a lot of cum.

"phew that was great" he said tiredly

"you ready?" she said

she stand up and crawl to him, turn around to show her ass and her wet pussy.

"come on open your gift now~"

He line himself to her pussy, he proceed to go futher until he felt a flesh.

"Are you sure about this?" he said worriedly

she nodded and she get ready to receive the most painful yet greatest gift from him.

then he trust into her making jerk her head upward while feeling the pain.

seeing a small blood on her "are you okay!" he said, she turn her head to him and said "i am okay don't worry give me a little time" with a smile on her face

he nodded slowly and wait until she nodded to him, as he proceed to trust into her slowly.

she moan on the contact with his cock inside of her, she never felt so good and how big it was inside of her.

until ash trusting into her more faster and faster until he gets the rythm.

she's moaning crazy with her mouth hanging out at the side of her mouth, her eyes rolled up and her breath becoming more heavier after trust and trust into her.

She's in doggy style position and grasp her breast, then kissing her neck while trusting into her more, her eyes are half closed, she put her paw on his cheek then the two kiss each other.

after a few more trust he can feel right now that his going to cum.

"zoroark i am going to cum!"

"me two ah!"

"Ah!"

as two cum each other, his feeling her up with cum she keep continue to orgasm until both of them stop, breathing heavily after their make out.

he remove his cock out of her and lay down on the bed he sigh and open his eyes to a mistletoe.

 **(END LEMON)**

he realize that she planned this all along, he saw her laying next to him with a smile and said "yup we planned this i hope you like your first present"

"yeah i do- wait you said 'we'?" he ask if heard her correctly

she nodded and she look to the door, he followed her action and look to the door, the door open revealing 10 sexy female pokemon with their own costumes.

A charizard with a white stockings on her legs and arms with a christmas hat "Hey there baby~" she said

A lucario with a same dress with zoroark "I hope your eady master~" she said while looking at him in lustful eyes

a blaziken with a red and white striped sling bikini who only covers are the nipples of her busty breast and her pussy, she giggle and play a bit by pulling a one the string revealing her nipple to him

A mewtwo who is wearing a christmas hat and a ribbon wrapped on her breast and her pussy that its much like how blaziken wears "I hope your ready because it's my turn to open my present to you~"

the rest is noivern, garchomp and sceptile have their own very revealing costumes to nearly naked costumes and adds more to this that they have a face of predator that wants to mate or sex their prey.

Reshiram and zekrom, both of them wearing a two piece bikini where the design is red and white stripe but on there necks hang a mistletoe for each of them, as them go over the bed and giving him a horny and lustful eyes to him

he gulped in fear as he look to his sexy pokemons in front of him making him more nervous.

Then he heard lucario said "ready to open your other gifts master~" she said while slightly uncover her top revealing slightly of her nipples.

"uh" that the only thing he could say

until that night forward, there are screams and moan inside the room as he enjoys his gifts.

* * *

 **alright guys that's it! hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **This is a Rewrite version of it but i did it!**


End file.
